The invention relates to a device for recording information on a record carrier comprising a radiation sensitive recording layer, which device comprises means for directing a write beam of radiation produced by a radiation source to the recording layer, drive means for providing a relative movement between the write beam and the record carrier, a control circuit for controlling the intensity of the radiation produced by the radiation source in conformity with the information to be recorded so as to form an information pattern of optically detectable marks representing the information, means for directing a verification beam of lower intensity than the write beam to the recording layer in such a way that the verification beam trails the write beam and is modulated by the information pattern formed by means of said write beam, and detection means for converting the modulated verification beam into a corresponding read signal.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,277 (PHA 21.099). Reading the information immediately after recording has the advantage that in the case that the recording conditions are not optimal this can be detected almost immediately from the information being read. However, the prior art device has the drawback that the verification beam necessary for reading requires the use of an additional radiation source.